Nuevos Amores
by kari2210
Summary: Anna logra convencer a Elsa de hacer una fiesta por el día de San Valentin ¿Qué pasara? Anna & Kristoff / Elsa & OC / Olaf & OC


_**LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODO ES DE DISNEY, SOLO SON MIOS LOS OC QUE APARESCAN.**_

**Para quienes leyeron mi otra hisotria de Tinkerbell y esperaban esta, les pido disculpas, es que en la mañana se nos ocurrio hacer limpieza general y como a las 7 fuimos a cenar, asi que apenas pude terminar de escribir este one-shot, por favor perdonenme esos chicos. Mejor tarde que nunca XD. **

**Bueno pues... sobre la historia, es especial de San Valentin, se que es algo tarde para subirla, pero por alguna extraña razon me inspiro mas en la noche que en las mañanas XP Hace poco que se me ocurrio esta historia, esta se podria decir que es como un adelanto o que esta entrelasada de otra historia que tengo pensada (Es un crossover de tinkerbell y frozen) pero aun no escribo, y no se cuando escribire, lo mas seguro sea que tarde porque estoy con una historia larga de Tinkerbell (por si se preguntan soy nobata, es solo la cuarta historia que escribo, tres son one-shot y la otra es historia de capitulos) asi que si ven algun error de cualquier tipo, haganmelo saber y yo tratare de corregirlo en mis siguientes historias, solo les pido que no sean groseros, hay formas muy amables para correjir a las personas sin insultarlas.**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia**

* * *

**NUEVOS AMORES**

Elsa y Anna deciden hacer una fiesta para festejar el día de San Valentín. Anna se encargo de la decoración del gran salón; mientras que Elsa solo la ayudaba con lo que su hermanita quería.

-Elsa, asegúrate de que el chandelier ilumine todo el salón –ordeno mientras revisaba su lista para los preparativos.

-Si claro, como si tuviera otra opción –refunfuño la rubia.

Elsa no estaba muy de acuerdo con hacer la fiesta, la haría porque Anna se lo pidió, suplico, rogo e imploro durante dos semanas seguidas sin dejarla descansar un segundo. Al final había terminando aceptando con tal de que se callara y para demostrarle que si la quería. Sinceramente Elsa no le veía lo divertido a una fiesta ni al festejo de San Valentín, todos los días le puedes demostrar a la persona lo mucho que la quieres y darle un regalo, así que ¿para qué esperar una vez al año para decirle a tu novio, novia, amigo, amiga, hermana, hermano lo mucho que lo quieres y la amas?, eso lo puedes hacer cualquier día.

-No era para que te enojaras, Elsa –contesto la castaña.

-perdón Anna –se disculpo la reina- , sabes que no me gusta San Valentín, que lo considero algo ridículo –explico.

-Solo lo dices porque no tienes pareja, ni con quien bailar, ni con quien platicar además de mí y de Olaf o Kristoff –insinuó la princesa.

Elsa estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero no supo que, lo que decía Anna era cierto, sus únicos amigos eran Olaf, Kristoff y Anna desde luego. Después del incidente de su coronación, la mayoría de los reyes y príncipes le tomaron un cierto temor y desconfianza, es por eso que aun no tiene pareja; y lo que constaba de las princesas y reinas, con tal de complacer al hombre no le dirigían palabra o gesto alguno a Elsa.

Anna noto que su hermana se deprimió un poco, no debió de haber mencionado eso. Ella, a comparación de Elsa, tenía amigas en todos los reinos vecinos, hasta llego a crear una amistad con las hermanas mayores de Hans, y sabía lo que ellas pensaban de su hermana; además, como ya conocía muy bien a Elsa, sabe que ella no es muy sociable, ni alegre con todo el mundo.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso –se disculpo la castaña.

-No te preocupes, además, lo que dices es cierto, no tengo porque enojarme si estás diciendo la verdad –trato de calmar a su hermana menor.

-Ok. Sabes, también invite a Rapunzel, nuestra prima del reino de la Corona, quizá con ella puedas hablar; o sabes, le puedo pedir a alguna de mis amigas que te presenten a sus hermanos mayores, por ejemplo, Elizabeth tiene un hermano que es de tu edad, ella dice que es muy apuesto y algo extraño, ¡perfecto para ti, son el uno para el otro!, porque tú también eres algo extraña, y muy hermosa –se burlo la princesa.

-¡Ouu! ¡¿Eso crees!? –la reto la reina. Elsa creó una bola de nieve y se la arrojo a Anna en la cara.

-¡Oyes! –se quejo la castaña- .Eso es injusto, yo no tengo poderes –hiso un puchero.

-Ja Ja –se burlo la castaña mientras le lanzaba otras bolas de nieve.

-¡Oyes!… eso… ¡NO! –Gritaba la princesa por los ataques que su hermana le mandaba- ¡Olaf! –llamo al muñeco de nieve quien estaba mirando todo riéndose- ¡Ayúdame con Elsa, por favor! –pidió mientras con su libreta se protegía de las bolas de nieve que Elsa provocaba.

-Lo siento –dijo mientras sonreía divertidamente- es entretenido verte sufrir –se burlo.

Anna miro de mala gana al muñeco de nieve, aun se seguía cubriendo de los ataque de su hermana. Elsa disfruto mucho ver a su hermanita sufrir, no se detuvo hasta después de unos cuantos minutos cuando recordó algo.

-Oyes ¿en dónde está Kristoff? –pregunto.

-Dijo que iría a recolectar hielo –hablo mientras se quitaba la nieve de encima, la libreta no fue un bien escudo- , pero llegara a tiempo para la fiesta.

-De acuerdo, oigan ¿Qué vestido creen que me quede mejor, el de reina Elsa de Arendell, o, el de la reina de las nieves?

-¡Reina de las nieves! –respondieron Anna y Olaf al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, mejor me iré a arreglar para mi cita con nadie –se bromeo Elsa.

-¡¿No tienes pareja Elsa!? –se sorprendió Olaf –Descuida, tampoco yo –rio el muñeco de nieve.

-No Olaf. –respondió al pequeño ser blanco- será mejor que todos ya nos vallamos a arreglar, o se nos ara tarde.

Elsa tenía razón, no faltaba mucho para que los invitados llegaran, Anna solamente les dio indicaciones a los meseros de cómo atender a los nobles y reales. Después de eso, se fue a arreglar con Olaf.

Un rato después, ya están en la fiesta, Elsa y Anna estaban recibiendo a los invitados; Olaf estaba jugando con unos principitos y princesitas.

-Reina Elsa, princesa Anna –saludo cortésmente una reina de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes- ¿Cómo están sobrinas?

-Muy bien, tía, -respondió la rubia- gracias ¿y tú?

-Muy contenta, gracias por preguntar

-¿Y Rapunzel? –pregunto Anna- ¿En dónde está mi prima?

-No pudo venir. Mi nieta se enfermo y decidió quedarse para cuidarla –explico.

-¡Pobrecilla! –se preocupó Anna.

-No te apures Anna, solo fue una jaqueca que le dio, ya se le pasara –tranquilizo a las ojiazules.

-Sí, tienes razón tía –se calmo Anna

-Claro. Voy a pasar ¿sí? Con permiso.

-Adelante –dijo Elsa cortésmente.

Ambas hermanas siguieron dando la bienvenida a sus invitados. Después de un rato Anna dejo a Elsa para ir a platicar con sus amigas. La reina de las nieves se encargo de recibir a los demás nobles. Cuando termino porque llegaron todos los nobles, no vio nada interesante que hacer. En ese momento Anna la llamo indicándole que fuera al lugar donde estaba.

-¿Qué quieres Anna? –pregunto de mala gana.

-Nos puedes mostrar ese truco que haces con la nieve ¿sí, por favor? –le rogo.

-¿Para qué?

-Es que Carolina dice que no eres capaz de hacer algo así –delato a la princesa.

-Es que algo como eso es imposible, incluso para la reina de las nieves –subestimo la princesa pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-Claro que si es posible –la contradijo una princesa pelirroja de ojos grises llamada Elizabeth- si no lo fuera, ¿Cómo te explicas que transformo el verano en invierno?

-¡Bueno ya! –interrumpió con un grito la princesa Anastasia de las Islas del Sur- Mejor que nos enseñe sus poderes Elsa –dijo la hermana mayor de Hans.

Elsa suspiro, no era la primera vez de que Anna le pedía que mostrara sus poderes a sus amigas para impresionarlas. Suponía que lo hacía para que lograra tener más amigas y ser más sociable. La rubia comenzó a mover sus manos haciendo círculos con ellas, después, los alzos creando nieve que caía en forma de copos, luego siguió moviendo sus manos para controlar los copos y lograra que cayeran formando un corazón de nieve, cuando tomo la forma, lo petrifico haciendo que terminara siendo una escultura de hielo.

Las princesas al verlo se quedaron asombradas, sobretodo Carolina. Anna sonrió mostrando superioridad.

-Les dije que podía hacerlo, mi hermana es capaz de todo –dijo con orgullo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-¡¿Eso es todo!? –pregunto de mala gana Elsa.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Elsa! –Dijo Elizabeth- Quédate un rato, ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer?. ¡Ohh, Ya se! –grito- ¿por qué no te presento a mi hermano? Se llama Fernando, seguro se llevaran bien.

-Gracias… -trato de recordar el nombre de la princesa- Elizabeth –lo recordó- pero prefiero estar sola. Además, estoy segura de que Anna –miro de reojo a su hermana- te pidió que me lo presentaras. Que pasen una linda velada, con permiso –se alejo de su hermana y las demás princesas para ir a ver a Olaf, quien estaba solo sentado un una silla alejada.

Después de que Olaf jugó con los niños por un rato, ellos se tuvieron que ir a dormir, dejándolo solo. A él no le gustaba estar con humanos que no fueran Elsa, Anna o Kristoff; además, no se sentía muy a gusto estando rodeado de tantas personas, había algunas muy curiosas que lo tocaban o le quitaban sus brazos para tratar de ver cómo funcionaba.

-¡¿Puedo estar aquí!? –escucho la voz de Elsa.

-Por supuesto –contesto el muñeco de nieve- . Esta fiesta es muy aburrida –se quejo.

-¡De hecho si! –también se quejo- . Recuérdame no volverme a dejar convencer por Anna cada vez que quiera hacer una fiesta.

-¿Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños? –pregunto.

-solamente ese día.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo el muñeco de nieve- ¡Mira! –Señalo con su dedo- Ya llego Kristoff.

-Si –asintió Elsa.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre Elsa y Olaf, ambos se miraban aburridos; Elsa creó un poco de nieve y comenzó a jugar con ella, mientras que Olaf jugaba a que su nariz era una flauta.

-¡Wow! –una voz masculina se hiso presente- . Valla forma de pasar el rato.

-¿Hay algo mejor que hacer? –respondió desinteresadamente mientras volteaba a ver al joven que estaba atrás de ella. Él joven que estaba era muy apuesto, parecía tener la misma edad de Elsa, tal vez un poco mayor, era alto, fornido, ojos color gris claro, cabello rojo y tez bronceada, parecía como si se expusiera a los rayos de sol muy seguido.

-Pues es una fiesta, las fiestas son para bailar, platicar, convivir y disfrutar con otras personas.

-Estoy con Olaf ¿no es más que suficiente? –respondió a la ofensiva.

-¿No crees que es raro estar con un muñeco de nieve con vida en lugar de personas normales? –dijo con interés.

-¿No sabes quién soy, verdad?, porque, si lo supieras, sabrías que yo no soy una persona normal –dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo.

-¡Claro que se quién eres tú!, Eres la reina Elsa de Arendell, mejor conocida como la reina de las nieves –aclaro.

-¿y no me tienes miedo? –pregunto sorprendida.

-¿por qué habría de tenerlo? –respondió inocentemente.

-Fácilmente podría congelarte la mente o el corazón, o convertirte en un hielo y derretirte con solo mover mi mano –trato de asustarlo, la presencia de ese sujeto ya la estaba molestando y poniendo nerviosa, eso era obvio porque su haciendo de estaba llenando de escarcha.

-La verdad, si me estoy derritiendo con solo tenerte en frente, eres muy hermosa –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba mas a la reina.

Tenerlo así de cerca, hiso que Elsa se pusiera más nerviosa y mas nieve rodeo el lugar donde estaba.

-¡Amm! Gracias por el cumplido, aunque fue algo atrevido. –hablo muy nerviosa y algo apenada.

-¿atrevido por qué?, esa es la verdad. Si me preguntaran ¿Quién es más hermosa, la princesa Anna, o su hermana la reina Elsa? Respondería que la reina Elsa, por supuesto –la alago.

Elsa se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo así. También sentía que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y que mas nieve se creaba a su alrededor, lo que sentía era amor.

-Anna también es bonita –hablo Olaf, quien desde hace rato estaba escuchando la conversación entre Elsa y ese joven.

-Sí, también, pero no se compara con la de Elsa –volvió a alagarla

La rubia suspiro, se acababa de enamorar de ese chico que apenas había visto. Tantas veces le había dicho a Anna que el amor no nace así de la nada y ahora a ella le estaba pasando.

En ese momento las luces del castillo descendieron un poco, y la música que sonaba cambio a una más lenta y romántica.

-¡Atención! –se escucho la voz de el mayordomo de la reina, quien estaba dirigiendo la fiesta- Este es el momento en que un caballero deberá de invitar a una dama a bailar a la pista, sea su pareja o no, nadie se puede quedar solo.

-¿Bailamos, reina Elsa? –pregunto el joven de ojos grises mientras le extendía su brazo de forma caballerosa a Elsa.

Elsa volteo a ver a Olaf, no quería dejarlo solo.

-Adelante Elsa, tu ve y baila con ese chico –le sonrió dándole ánimos para que aceptara ir con ese chico.

-Está bien –respondió mientras la soberana lo miraba sonriendo.

Cuando se fueron, Olaf cambio su sonrisa por una cara triste. Él no podía bailar con alguien porque era demasiado pequeño como para tomar a una mujer por la cintura y bailar, tampoco podía porque estar en medio de tantas personas le daba calor y hacia que se derritiera, aunque tenía su nevada personal, esta no era suficiente para evitar lo inevitable.

Elsa estaba bailando en la pista de baile con el pelirrojo, se había recargado de su regazo mientras él la sostenía de la cintura y se movían al compas de la melodía.

-Esta sí que fue una noche maravillosa Reina Elsa –felicito por la fiesta.

-Eso creo, Anna pensó en cada detalle, al final terminó siendo muy linda… y romántica.

-No fue linda solo por la fiesta, sino también porque… baile contigo –el pelirrojo se acerco a los labios de la rubia hasta que los beso. Elsa alejo sus manos del chico, sentía que estaban soltando nieve que ella no controlaba y no quería terminar lastimándolo. El pelirrojo las volvió a tomar, para sorpresa de Elsa nada le paso, era como si el derritiera esa frialdad que tenia dentro de ella.

Cerca de ella, Anna y Kristoff, mientras bailaban, miraban la linda escena de la rubia y el pelirrojo, Anna no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos

-al final del día, Elsa si tuvo con quien bailar –hablo el chico rubio mientras bailaba con su novia.

-¡Si! –Suspiro Anna- ¿Y Olaf cómo estará? –pregunto con interés mientras ambos comenzaban a buscarlo con la mirada.

Kristoff fue el que lo vio primero, ambos se sintieron mal por cómo se veía, estaba triste y solo, eso no podía pasar en el día del amor y la amistad, la preocupación no tardo en invadirlos, segundos después Anna se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana para contarle lo de Olaf.

-¿Disculpen? –la voz de Elsa hiso que la pareja se separara para voltear a verla- Me puedo llevar a Elsa por un segundo, necesito que vea a alguien –dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a la rubia.

-Por supuesto. Yo ya me tengo que retirar. Gracias por darme la noche más espectacular del mundo Elsa –beso la mano de la reina de esa tierra.

-¿Algún día volveré a verte, mi amado? –suspiro hipnotizada.

-Si el destino así lo manda, ocurrirá. Hasta entonces, reina de mi corazón –camino alejándose cada vez más hasta que se perdió de la vista de Elsa.

La reina solo se quedo mirándolo en su trance de amor, mientras que con una mano le decía adiós. Anna la tomo de la mano corriendo con ella, al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro.

-¡ELSA, DESPIERTA! –Grito la castaña mientras la jalaba del brazo- Mira a Olaf –tomo el rostro de Elsa enfocando su mirada hacia el muñeco de nieve.

Elsa cuando lo vio despertó de su transe y se preocupo por su amigo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunto con tristeza.

-Es el día del amor y la amistad y está solo, ¡Hay que hacer algo! –declaro.

-¿Cómo qué? –hablo Kristoff- Es un muñeco de nieve, ¿Qué podría querer o necesitar?

Los tres se quedaron pensativos unos minutos, pensaban en que cosa haría sonreír a Olaf. Paso un rato hasta que Anna tuvo una idea.

-¡Eso es justo lo que necesita! –exclamo la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa? –frunció el ceño Kristoff

-Olaf es un muñeco de nieve ¿no?, lo único que necesita un muñeco de nieve es otro muñeco de nieve, o en este caso, ¡Una muñeca de nieve!

-¿Qué? ¿Me puedes explicar? Es que no entendí –se confundió Elsa.

-Yo tampoco entendí –se unió Kristoff

-¡Ay con ustedes! –Se golpeo la frente- lo que quiero decir es… -se juntaron los tres y Anna les explico –sobre todo a Elsa- lo que debían de hacer.

Elsa y Kristoff entendieron, y pusieron el plan en marcha. Elsa salió del salón un momento para hacer lo que Anna le había pedido; y Kristoff vigilo a Olaf para que no sospechara nada sobre su sorpresa, mientras que Anna se puso a comer unos chocolates que encontró.

-Ya esta, está esperando afuera –dijo en un susurro Elsa.

-¿Cómo es? –pregunto Anna llena de curiosidad.

-¡Hermosa, perfecta para Olaf! –Explico emocionada- se enamorara de ella.

-¡Perfecto! –volteo a ver a Kristoff, seguía vigilando a Olaf, el se seguía viendo igual de triste. Le izo una señal a Kristoff para que llevara a Olaf afuera del salón.

El rubio acepto, y llevo al muñeco de nieve al lugar donde habían acordado.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunto Olaf con algo de curiosidad, pero aun seguía triste.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien, fue idea de Anna y Elsa se encargo de armarla, creo que te caerá bien.

Olaf no dijo nada, se había confundido, ¿a qué se refería con eso de armarla?, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba.

Ambos salieron del castillo y se quedaron en el jardín, Olaf buscaba con la mirada a alguna persona.

-¡Olaf! Te presento a Lila –detrás de un arbusto salió una muñeca de nieve un poco más pequeña que Olaf, sus rocas tenían la forma de corazón, su nariz era igual de zanahoria, y para su cabello tenía unas pequeñas ramas que le hacían la forma de dos coletas de lado. Para Olaf, ella era hermosa.

-Hola –saludo- mi nombre es Lila, y adoro besar –se presento.

-¡No es posible! –Exclamo sorprendido Olaf- ¿Elsa te…?

-Armo –termino la frase por él- sabes, eres muy chistoso, y lindo –le dio un beso en la mejilla, a Olaf se le derritió un poco ese lado de la mejilla- No me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas y que adoras?

-¡Ou! Lo siento, olvide presentarme –se disculpo Olaf- . Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Soy Olaf! Y ¡Adoro los abrazos! – comenzó a reírse muy alegremente.

-Que gusto conocerte, Olaf,

-Lo mismo digo, Lila –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la muñeca de nieve- ¿quieres bailar? –le propuso.

-¡Claro! Es la segunda cosa que adoro.

-La mía también –se rio Olaf.

Ambos muñecos de nieve se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a bailar bajo la luz de la luna. A lo lejos, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff, contemplaban la hermosa escena, habían hecho feliz a Olaf, y ahora él ya no se sentiría tan solo.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, eso fue todo, gracias por leer esta historia.  
**

**¿Me dejarian un review, pliss?**


End file.
